dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku vs. Botamo
is the ninth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Botamo continues to attack Goku, however the Saiyan proves time and time again he is superior in speed, and counters his moves. Tien and Yamcha, watching from the sidelines, cheer for Goku and note that he's not allowing Botamo to counterattack. After knocking Botamo away, Goku realizes Botamo is unharmed, commenting that no attack is affecting him. Goku then proceeds to use a Kamehameha, landing a direct hit on Botamo, however the Universe 6 warrior still did not take any damage, much to the surprise of Goku and the audience, and the frustration of Beerus. Master Roshi comments that Botamo isn't taking any damage and his stamina isn't depleting at all. Champa is also shown to be proud that things are going according to plan. While Botamo continues his battle with Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta realize that while Goku is stronger than his opponent, he has no chance of winning if he cannot deal any damage, and his own stamina will eventually deplete. While Krillin says its fine as Goku still can transform into a Super Saiyan, Vegeta then says that even if Goku did transform, he still wouldn't inflict any damage. Piccolo realizes that their plan of preserving their stamina as much as possible wouldn't be effective, and Goku might have to go all-out in the very first match. During the match, Goku gets an idea, and pushes Botamo to the ground, shocking everyone. Goku then grabs Botamo by his legs and drags him towards the edge of the ring, dodging Botamo's Ki Blasts from behind. Botamo then tries to punch Goku, who grabs Botamo's arm and hurls him out of the ring, winning the match. Beerus and Whis appeared to be proud of Goku, noting that his head isn't primarily full of air. Universe 7 is now up by 1 win. Goku looks over at the Universe 6 team, and silently watches Hit, expressing a degree of concern. Goku's next opponent turns out to be Frost, whom he has to fight immediately after winning his match. Tien and Master Roshi wonder if Frost is the Universe 6 counterpart of Frieza, and begin to worry. However, Frost extends his hand and wishes Goku a good match, and Bulma points out that Frost's personality is the polar opposite of Frieza's, calling him a gentleman. Goku and Frost's match begins, and they show to be equal in terms of speed, not letting the other get the advantage. Their battle is so fast that the majority of the audience cannot follow their movements with their eyes. Goku seems to have an edge over Frost. When they land, Goku tells Frost to transform, much to Frost's surprise. Goku points out that he fought someone similar to Frost in his own universe. Frost decides to transform into his "final form". Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin realize that is not Frost's final form, as Goku was not aware of Frieza's previous transformations. Frost then asks if Goku was able to defeat his Universe 6 counterpart, but Goku replies saying it is best if he doesn't answer that. Assuming that's a no, Frost continues his battle with Goku. As Frost gains an advantage over Goku in both speed and power, Vados comments that Frost is the strongest warrior in their universe. After landing a direct blow, Frost suggests that Goku surrender, but Goku preps back up unharmed, much to Frost's surprise. Goku tells Frost how he is a slow starter, and that he is aware Frost is hiding another transformation, saving it for later battles. Goku reveals he is doing the same, transforming into a Super Saiyan, and shocking the entirety of Universe 6, with Champa and Vados noting that Goku is no ordinary Saiyan. Telling Frost that he should transform before this battle is over, Goku rushes towards Frost, who then transforms into his true final form, with Goku commenting that this is bringing back memories. Appearances Locations *Nameless Planet Transformations *Transforming Ability *Super Saiyan Battles *Goku vs. Botamo *Goku vs. Frost (First Form/Second Form) Anime and Manga differences *Goku has an extensive fight with Frost in his first form when compared to the anime and has a shorter fighting with Frost in his second form compared to the anime. Trivia *A bonus page in the related volume shows Krillin's relief upon seeing that Frost did not transform into his second form, a form that Frieza used to impale Krillin. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 9 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters